Promises
by arcaneazure
Summary: Love. Love is what I experienced with you. You said you loved me. In the end, I was just another toy that you threw away. Something for you to play with until you got bored of it. Did I ever mean something to you ? ONESHOT Yaoi BoyxBoy Stingsu StingxNatsu Angst


The teenager's painful wails echoed across the room, tears dripped from his chin to the floor beneath him, causing an ocean of sadness and suffering to build up within his own room. The silvery moon peeked through the window revealing the young man's pale face, his eyes bloodshot and filled to the brim with tears. The haunting sounds of suffering broke the silence that once encompassed the room. The pain was too much for the boy, it was dreadfully unbearable. This was not the first time he had felt the consuming pits of depression, but it was the first time that he had no one to stop him from falling into it.

" It hurts. " his hoarse voice cried out.

Even the luminous moon seemed to pity the young boy as it did its best to shine its caring radiance upon him.

" It hurts so much. Why won't it stop! " he screamed at himself, clenching what hurt the most, his heart.

His heart , the same heart that was torn out of his chest by the person he trusted, his _lover._ The moment fate decided to diminish the light that casted his inner demons away was the moment he masked his emotions, but now the mask has cracked and his feelings rushed out like a raging storm. He thought about his lover's pale yet warm skin, his calm and loving deep blue eyes, his soft and spiky black hair. He recalled the way their bodies collided under a night just like this. He envied the time when their tongues interlocked one another, the way they embraced after every fight because they knew in their hearts that they would still love one another. Now it was too late to grace each other in loving arms. Now he is gone forever. Now these precious memories serve as nothing but reminders of the time when he was happy. The time when he felt grateful to be alive, but now he is broken, unable to function alone.

" Did Gray ever love me ? " he questioned the darkness of his room, receiving no answer.

The same question echoed in the deep recesses of his mind, making his poor heart ache with even more pain. He could never forget him, and he knew that. The promise that Gray vowed to never break, had been cast aside. He could still vaguely reminisce on the time that Gray had said those words to him, but now his so called lover had said those same words to another. He was nothing to him, and it plagued him to know it. Everywhere he went would always bring back a memory of when they were together, but there was one place that he knows. A place where the haunting memories cannot chase him any longer.

" I don't want to feel anymore " he murmured to himself while picking up something sharp.

" Natsu, are you there ? " A bright and youthful voice shouted, and the creaking of a door could be heard.

" Hey Natsu, I want to tell you that I- " The blonde teenager was cut off when he saw him, leaving the blonde at a loss for words. He saw what the boy was about to do, and he ran as fast as he could. It was then that it felt like time seemingly slowed down for the two young teenagers. It was at that moment that fate showed it's _true_ intentions, love. The young blonde grabbed a hold of the salmon haired boy's callous hand and quickly threw the knife away, Natsu then stared at those black eyes and immediately he felt something familiar, something that gave him a reason to smile before. Something that made him whole: _Love._ The blonde then enveloped Natsu in his loving arms making the pinkie sink into his tender hug.

 _" Natsu, I love you. "_ The blonde mumbled which made Natsu beam up and cry even more.

" Thank you, Sting " _Natsu_ said, as he returned the hug.

Sting then slowly lifted the bangs on Natsu's face and stared at him before kissing his lips affectionately causing Natsu to become a blushing mess.

" I promise that I will never hurt you, Natsu. " _Sting_ vowed

" You promise ? " _Natsu_ said childishly.

" I promise " _Sting_ said which caused Natsu to lunge at him, kissing him with his soft lips, to which it was Sting's turn to blush.

They cuddled and spoke like true lovebirds that night, and all nights to come. Fate works in mysterious ways, ways that we cannot perceive but in the end, fate will always redeem itself.

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys! Would you like this one shot to turn into a full fledged story? Please tell me if you would want it to!


End file.
